


Covered in flowers

by Luxanoo



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Flowers, M/M, Past Abuse, Recovering Choi Saeran, Secret Ending Spoilers (Mystic Messenger), Soulmates, saeran likes flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23623588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luxanoo/pseuds/Luxanoo
Summary: Yoosung has always been covered in flowers and the pretty petals fill him him with dread. All he wants to do is protect whoever is on the other side of these flowers, but they are a reminder that they’re hurting and he can’t do anything about it yet. (Soulmate au where flowers grow on your skin in the same place your soulmate gets hurt)
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, Choi Saeran/Kim Yoosung
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79
Collections: Mystic messenger





	1. Chapter 1

Flower boy is what they called me, but I didn’t mind. It didn’t bother me that i was always covered in flowers, i thought they were pretty. Other kids had flowers too, but i had the most. My parents seemed concerned with the amount of flowers on my body, and I didn’t understand why until i was older and truly got to understand the situation.   
Every time your soulmate gets hurt, a flower grows on your skin in the place that it happened. It didn’t hurt, so it never really bothered me, and the flower would wilt when your soulmates wound heals. I was always covered with colorful flowers, each one different in some way weather it be size or type of flower. I loved them when i was a kid, but i’ve learned to hate them now that i know of there true meaning.  
They stopped being so frequent around the time i was 10, but i still have a higher amount than everyone else. How does my soulmate get hurt this much? Are they clumsy? Of corse, thats not it, but i’d like to think it’s something that minor, even though in reality it’s probably big.   
When i found out what it meant, i tried to cut them off so people wouldn’t stare at them or ask questions about it as if i knew more than them. I never could cut them off though, because when you do, it causes an immense amount of pain for the other person. They feel like they have been cut open because in a way, the flower is apart of them.  
At the moment, i have 17 in counting. It hurts knowing they have 17 injuries on their body, but 17 is not nearly as bad as its been before. I want to protect whoever is on the other end of all these flowers. The second i know its them, i’ll do everything i can to take them away from whatever’s hurting them.   
“Oh my god, you didn’t study at all?” My friend asks. I shake my head. I look over at my school friend and she looks like she’s going to ground me some how. She’s always acted strangely motherly in a scary way. “A lot has been happening lately” i say, completely lying to her face. “Unless someone died, thats not a valid excuse.” She says. I sigh and giggle a bit. Mi-cha has always been like this, since i met her on the first day of college.   
‘Ding’ i hear, and pull out my phone. “Put that phone away.” Mi-cha says, but i ignore her and keep staring down at my phone. Its seven, he wants to hang out when i get out of class. I smile and reply with a yes. “Why are you smiling? Are you talking to a girlfriend I don’t know about?” She asks. “Absolutely not” i say, lifting my gaze from my phone. “Boyfriend?” She asks. “Still no” i say with a smile, before the professor walks in and i’m forced to pay attention.  
I know its not new to me, but I can’t help but stare at the small light pink flower on mi-cha’s arm. I hardly ever see flowers on her skin, so its different i guess. Mi-cha hasn’t brought up the concerning amount of flowers all around my body, which i appreciate, because talking about it makes me sad, and I'm sure she hasn’t brought it up because she can tell it’s something that would probably make me upset, though i do catch her looking at them sometime. 

-

“Yoosung!” I hear, and turn to see seven at the meeting place. I smile and wave at him. “How were the classes?” He asks as i get closer to him. “Boring” I answer. He nods. “So, what are we going to do?” I ask. “Well, zen is going to get here soon and we’re going to have a bros night.” He says. “What about jumin and v?” I ask. “They were both busy with fancy rich people work.” He says. “Arent you rich too?” I ask. “Shush, its not the same”  
We waited there for about 10 minutes just talking until zen arrived. “I don’t see how now it the right time to do this” he says as soon as he gets close enough to us. “What do you mean?” Seven asks as he leads us closer to where he’s taking us. “I mean, a new member just showed up yesterday, shouldnt you be collecting information about her?” The actor asks. “Already did, She’s safe” he says. I trust saeyoung enough to know that she really is safe.  
“Here we are!” Saeyoung says happily. I look over and we’re at the new noodle place i’ve been begging to go to. I beam with joy, and follow the other two into the restaurant. “What is this place?” Zen asks as we sit down. “A restaurant” seven answers. “I gathered that idiot” zen says while picking up the laminated menu in front of him.   
Im close to picking one up when i feel a very familiar tingling sensation and the soft feeling of big petals growing on my face. I quickly pick up my menu and cover my face but by the sad stare seven gives me, its too late. I lock eyes with seven, and he looks away. Zen clearly notices too, but doesn’t say much.   
I let out a shaky breath and try to hold back tears. This happens a lot, but from what i can tell, this flower is big, and that means it really hurt. I don’t want them to be in pain.  
“Yoosung....do you need to step out for a second?” Zen asks. I shake my head, trying to act like im not bothered when I truly am.  
“Okay, just let us know if you need anything...” seven says. I look up at their worried faces and trying to make light of the situation and pretend I don’t find it to be a big deal. “What color is it?” I ask  
They looked really worried now “.....pink”


	2. Mission call

Its the first RFA party with Mc in it. She looks so happy and exited about all of the people, much like the rest of us. “Hey Yoosung!” She calls out and walks up to me. “Hello!” I say, returning the same joyful energy. “So, did i do good? Im glad i get to attend this time.” She says. “Yeah, there are so many people, I don’t know how you do it.” I say. “It was a lot easier this time because i had more time to get ready for it. Doing it all in a week while also dealing with Saeyoung’s rude shell was tough, but this time was a lot easier” she says. Saeyoung, its still hard to refer to him with that name.

“Where is Saeyoung? Shouldn’t he be with you?” I ask. They’re always together now. After all the drama surrounding the last party, they don’t leave each others side. “He’s helping calm Saeran down, he’s nervous about the party.” She answers.

Saeran, this is going to be my first time seeing him in person. He talks a bit in the messenger, but none of the small answers i get from him will be enough to prepare me to talk to him. 

“Hey, not to bring up a sensitive topic, but you don’t have that many flowers anymore.” Mc says. I tense up. I know she doesn’t mean any harm, but of corse, it still hurts to talk about even if its not as bad anymore. “Yeah, you’re right” i say, hiding my discomfort.

And she was right, the number has gone down lately, and im happy about that, but it’s still hard to talk about.

“Yoosung!” I hear and turn to see 707 waving at me. Im nervous, really nervous. I don’t want to mess up, what if i say something that sets my friends brother off? I take a deep breath and head over to him, because no matter how nervous i am, helping him with his brother is far more important than my intense hesitation.

“Hi yoosung, I haven't seen you in a while.” Seven, i mean Saeyoung says. He is right, I haven’t seen him since the time he took me to the noodle place because he’s rightfully been busy with mc and his newly found brother.

I glance over at saeran and am taken back by his appearance. He’s way different than I’d expected.

I was picturing him to be big, scary, and covered in freaky piercings and tattoos. He was none of those. He seemed small, smaller than Saeyoung despite them being twins, his hair was orange instead of its old white color that i saw in pictures, and instead of a tank top and leather jacket like mc explained early on, he was wearing a light pink suit. His expression was soft, yet worried, and he was nervously playing with the sleeve of the suit.

“Hi, im Yoosung, nice to meet you.” I say towards the newest member of the RFA. Saeran looks more nervous than before like he wasn’t expecting me to talk to him. “Nice to meet you too” he mumbles, then shakily reached out for my hand to return the impending hand shake. 

“See? Nothing to be nervous about” saeyoung says, which clauses Saeran to shoot his brother a panicked glare. I chuckle. “So, you and Mc are really dating? thats crazy.” I say. Saeyoung nods with a huge smile. “I don’t even believe it and i’ve been living with her for the past few months.” He says. They’re soulmates. They found out when saeyoung slipped and hit his head on the counter, because immediately after, mc felt a flower grow on her head. “I got to meet her parents a few weeks ago, they’re really nice, i feel like i fit in” he says. I smile. “Im glad.” I say.

“Well, enough with my talk about mc, you got a girlfriend or boyfriend yet?” He asks wiggling his eyes-brows. “Ah, no” i say, looking away. “Awwww, Yoosung, its okay, someday you’ll grow up and be a good boyfriend.” I shove him a bit. “Jesus seven, shut up.” I say. Of course he doesn’t, he continues to tease me while Saeran sits there and quietly watches.

I notice that the younger twin is looking at my arm. “Yeah, maybe i can make you a robot dog to practice on.” “I dont need that, im training to be a real vet, not a vet for your creepy robot animals that breath fire” i say with a chuckle. “Um” i hear a faint sound coming from Saeran. My eyes wonder over to him and he looks nervous. “Can i, um, touch your arm?” The ginger that wanted my attention asks quietly. I nod and stretch my arm out not questioning it at all. 

“As i was saying-“ Saeyoung tries to continue. “I think you should trust that i’ll make it helpful for training” he continues. It’s hard to pay attention to the person in front of my when i feel small touches on my arm. I know Saeran doesn’t like attention, so im trying to keep myself from looking at what he’s doing but its hard. 

Of course, i look over at the younger twin and observe his actions. He looks in awe at the yellow flower on my arm. Doesn’t he get flowers on his body too? Why does he look so fascinated? I normally don’t like people looking at the flowers..but its Saeran and he looks so happy.

“Saeran, you can’t do that, we’ve talked about this” i hear Saeyoung half whisper to his brother who looks up and him with a frown. “Sorry” he directs towards me and drops my right arm.

“No, it was okay, i get that my flowers aren’t really normal.” I say. Saeyoung glances at Saeran with a concerned look than back at me. “So, Yoosung, since i havent seen you in so long, wanna come over soon?” The older twin asks, clearly trying to change the subject. “Sure” i respond.  
Saeran didn’t talk for the rest of the night.

-

“Hey Yoosung” Mc answers the door. Its only been a week since the party, but it feels like its been longer. “Hi Mc” i say as she steps aside to let me in. 

“Welcome yoosung, come sit with me” Saeyoung says with a grin and video game controller in hand. I hop onto the couch and pick the controller up. “What do you want to play?” He asks. “I don’t know, why do you looks so smug?” I ask. “Well, since you asked, i say we should make bets on who will win.” He says. “Why?” I ask. “Because, its fun. I did it with Mc, and now she has to clean the whole house” he says smugly. “I would have done that anyways!” I hear mc call from a room over which makes me laugh a bit. 

“If i win, you have to give me your platinum vanilla ice costume set in LOLOL” Saeyoung says. I dramatically gasp and think of my reply. “Well if i win, you have to give me some Honey buddah chips” i say, which makes Saeyoung dramatically gasp too. 

Out of the corner of my eye, i see a really sleepy Saeran come out of his room and sit at the kitchen table, laying his head on it. “Its on Yoosung” Saeyoung says, starting off our deals. I nod and direct my attention back to the game. 

I have a boosted head start, which makes me teasingly smile over at Saeyoung. He shakes his head and focuses more on the game. 

The room is mostly filled with our focused silence besides the occasional short cheer or frustrated grunt. Im so focused on the game, i jump when i hear the loud buzzing sound that suddenly pierces through the room. 

Saeyoung immediately throws his controller down and bursts up from his spot on the couch. “What’s happening?” I ask, but get no response. Saeyoung grabs a bunch of things and bolts from the door. “Sorry Yoosung, i have to go, but i’ll be back, just, uh, stay here, okay?” He says. I nod, not really knowing whats going on, and Mc runs into the room, stopping at Saeyoung.

“Be safe.” She says after kissing him quickly on the cheek. “I will” he says before exiting the house. 

Saeran has a sad look on his face, and so does Mc. The brunette looks over at me. “Sorry about that Yoosung” she says. “What just happened?” I ask. “He’s been called for another mission, it happens a lot. Yoosung, i know he told you to stay, but not even he knows how long he’ll be gone for, so you can leave, its fine” she tells me. I shake my head “no, I can’t do that” i say.

“Its your choice, but if he’s gone for longer than a day, i think he wouldn’t expect you to stay.” She says.

Mc sighs and walks into her and Seayoungs shared room. I look back over to Saeran, and he looks really upset. Now is the time to comfort him.

I get up and walk over to the table. His gaze meets mine and he actually holds it instead of looking away. “Are you okay?” I ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the conclusion because this is supposed to be a short little story.


	3. I can finally protect you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeran and Yoosung cook together and find out they’re soulmates :D

Saeran pauses. “No....” he says quietly. I sit down on the other side of the circle table. “Do you want to talk about it?” I ask. He stares at me for a second then lays his head on the table.

We sit in silence for a few minutes which feels longer than short units of 60 seconds. The silence is nice and though i feel the need to help him, its calmed a bit by the quiet.

“Every time he leaves, i get nervous because it’s dangerous and I don’t know if he’ll come back.” Saeran says quietly after what feels like hours. “Is it that dangerous?” I ask. He nods his head, still on the table. 

“Oh...well, when i get scared, i try to think logical thoughts.” I say. “How many years has he been working there?” I ask. “Since he was ten i think” he answers. “So, that means he’s been able to handle it since he was ten, so he’s probably really good at his job by now. I really think he’ll be fine.” I say, trying to calm him down when im not so sure of it myself. 

He still looks nervous about it. “If that doesn’t work, i try to distract myself.” I say. He just stares at me like he wants me to continue. “Wanna do something else to get your mind of off it?” I ask. “Like video games.” He looks at me for a second. “I don’t really like video games...but i used to cook a lot, so maybe we can do that..” he says, sounding less sure of himself the further he gets into his sentence. 

“Yeah! I like cooking too, lets do that” i say. “We can make dinner for you me and mc.” I say while standing up.

While walking into the kitchen, i feel little flowers sprouting on my arm along with the others. I have a lot of small flowers on the bottom half of my right arm, they don’t seem to go away. 

“What do you want to cook?” I ask. He shrugs. “I guess i have this one recipe i used to make a lot back at..” he pauses. “Uh, yeah, it was my favorite thing to make and i made it a lot. I think we have the ingredients.” He says. “Okay, just tell me what to do and I’ll make it.” I say, smiling at him as widely as i can. 

He smiles a bit, its not that big, but its there. “Uh, so first, we need to gather everything.” He starts. We grab the ingredients and start cooking.

-

Its now on the stove, which means we can relax. I don’t think i’ve ever had what we’re making, but it smells good. Saeran was really focused on everything, i think it worked.

We sit on the couch and wait for the timer to go off. “Yoosung.” I hear, turning my head to Saeran. He looks hesitant, but speaks anyways. “Uh, im sorry for touching the flower on your arm.” He says. I shake my head “its fine, i just don’t get why you would want to look at them. Flowers make me sad because of the whole soulmate thing.” I say. 

“Why do they make you sad?” He asks. “Well, because it means my soulmate is hurt.” I explain. His head tilts a bit. “I know thats what it means, but i’ve never really thought of it that way.” He says. “I really like flowers, they’re so pretty. I think they connect you with your soulmate.” He says, and i just nod in response.

“I know Saeyoung doesn’t want people to know about our childhood, so you probably don’t know much about it, but you know it was bad, right?” He asks. I nod. Why is he bringing this up?

“When i was younger, the flowers on my skin were the first flowers i ever saw, my first look at the world outside, they made me really happy.” He says. “And thats why you wanted to look at my arm? Because you like flowers?” I ask. He nods.

“Have you ever been to a garden?” I ask. He nods. “V took me to them when i was younger, and i took care of one in..mint eye.” He says. “There is one near my dorm that i always see when i walk in the streets. Have you seen that one? The one near my university?” I ask. He shakes his head. “Saeyoung doesn’t let me go out often.” He says sadly. “Why don’t i take you?” I say happily. He looks up with exited eyes. “You think Saeyoung will let me?” He asks. “I think he will” i say.

He looks so happy, i want to make him happy like this again.

I hear the beeping sound of the timer. “I’ll get it, you can get Mc and sit at the table.” Saeran says, getting up to tend to the food. “Mc, come on!” I call out, which causes her to come out of her room and to the table. 

“You guys cooked?” Mc asks. “Yep!” I say as i sit down. Saeran dishes us bowls, and puts them on the table. It really does smell good. 

It only takes one bite for me to say something about saerans cooking. “Saeran, you have to cook for me again, this is amazing!” I say. I can see his whole face turn a different color, the color of the pink suit he wore to the party, and he looks taken aback by getting that compliment. 

It really was that good, i meant what i said. “Yeah, Saerans a little chef.” Mc says, making his face turn to a deeper red. “We should cook again soon, we make a good team.” I say. “Yeah” he responds.

The three of us talk and talk, I think I’ve successfully made Saeran feel better about his brother. Mc talked about the paintings she’s been working on and how she’s giving the twins painting lessons. I talked about my vet internship and how i worked with a cat that reminded me of Saeyoung with its orange fur and crazy playful attitude. I also talked a bit about lolol and the kind of coffee’s I'm learning to make.

I think dinner went well. “Sense you guys cooked, i’ll do the dishes.” Mc offers and forces us out of kitchen and onto the couch. 

Silence grew between us. I didn’t know what to talk about because i think i’ve bored him to death to many times today already with my talk of lolol. Though he seemed interested, i don’t want to push my luck, most people think i talk about it way to much. 

I think the silence is starting to worry Saeran because he’s starting to move a bunch in the corner of my eye. When i look over, he’s nervously scratching his arm. “Hey, don’t do that, you’re going to get hurt.” I say. He looks up at me. “Sorry, i do it when i get nervous.” He says. His skin looks all read and hurt in that space, he must do it a lot.

Though he said sorry, he reaches down and keeps scratching it. “Saeran, what did i just-“ i pause when i feel the small pops of new small flowers in the patch of little flowers I’m so used to on my arm, the same area that gets added to a lot, like today before we cooked.

I stare down at my flower covered arm. “Are you okay?” He asks. I nod and continue my gaze on my arm. Its in the same spot that Saeran always scratches. Thats a coincidence, right? It has to be.

“Saeran, slap me.” I say, trying to test my theory. He looks shocked. “What? No” He says. “It doesn’t have to be on my face or anything, just slap me on the arm.” I say. “I dont want to hurt the flowers on your arm” he says. I groan and stand up. “What are you doing?” He asks, clearly concerned.

I look around the room for a bit until i see the perfect thing to use. I rush towards the book shelf and grab the first book i see. Its a book about flowers how ironic. I hold the book up and quickly bonk myself on the head with it.

“Yoosung!” Saeran calls out. I shoot my gaze to Saeran watching a purple flower grow on his forehead. I keep staring at him, not being able to process what i just discovered. Saeran bursts up from his spot on the couch and is at my side in seconds. “Why did you do that?” He asks. 

I can’t gt the right words out. I thought it was just a coincidence, the book was just to be safe, but it really is him. 

“Your head” i manage to get out. He tits his head in confusion, but reaches up anyways and his expression changes the second he touches a petal. 

“Saeran, i think you’re...” i say. “Your soulmate?” He adds, equally as shocked as me. I start crying and hug him, even if saeyoung told me thats not a good idea. 

“I can finally help, oh god, i’ve been wanting to help you for as long as i can remember.” I choke out between sobs. “I don’t want to to ever get hurt again!” I cry.

Saeran doesn’t say anything, but i can feel his shoulders start to shake.

“Im sorry about all the flowers..” saeran says quietly. “No no no no no, its okay, i’m just glad you’re safe now with Saeyoung and mc.” I say.

I know Saeran’s new to this kind of thing, I can’t jump into anything crazy. “We can continue being friends and get closer until you maybe want to take it further.” I say. 

“That sounds...nice” Saeran says with a smile when the hug breaks. 

“Will you let me protect you until then?” I ask

He smiles wider  
“Yeah”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to post this chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to update it often, but i might not be able to


End file.
